


Adrien's Song

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Kids, Mother's Day, Parenthood, aged up character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and the kids have a Mother's Day suprise for Marinette. AKA: Everyone in this family is insanely talented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrien's Song

"Happy Mother's Day!" Emma announced as Louis gently placed the tray of food in front of Marinette. 

"We made all of your favorites, Princess," Adrien added as he gently nuzzled his wife's cheek. 

Marinette scanned the plate of strawberry pancakes, the tin of croissants, and the fluffy golden omelet. She smiled widely at her family. "I can see that. Thank you so much. It smells amazing."

"Before you begin," Louis interjected as Hugo passed their mother the silverware, "We have presents for you."

Marinette gave her husband a skeptical look. "I thought I said no presents this year."

Adrien smirked, "You said we couldn't buy anything. You never said anything about making something."

Louis passed her a wrapped box of chocolates and cookies to the fashion designer. "Um- Grandpop showed me how make these. I know raspberry caramels and toffee cookies are your favorite. I hope you like them." 

Marinette pulled the sixteen-year-old into a tight hug, his dark hair blending with her own. "That's so thoughtful. I'm sure they're delicious; thank you, Sweetheart."

"My turn! My turn!" Emma added, bouncing a little in place. Her blonde pigtails swished as she ducked down to grab a gift bag. "Here, Mama, I made this for you!"

Marinette fished around in the bag before pulling out a red knit beanie. "Oh Emma, it's beautiful! I'll wear it to work tomorrow and show them how it's done. Thank you, Cupcake." Marinette winked and then hugged her daughter as she donned the cap.

The thirteen-year-old beamed at the praise before nudging her twin forward.

Hugo shyly passed Marinette a small pink box. "Aunt Rose helped me with the charm and clasp," the teen muttered, trying to hide behind his dark bangs.

Marinette opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver charm necklace with a blown glass Ladybug charm in the middle. 

"Hugo, this is amazing. Honey, it's gorgeous. Thank you," she finished, pulling her younger son into a hug. She then clasped the necklace around her neck, admiring the craftsmanship and reassuring weight.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You have one more present, My Lady."

"Oh?"

"But I wouldn't want the food to go to waste. Eat first, then I'll show you," he promised.

Twenty minutes later, once the dishes had been cleared and the kids had retreated to play with their respective wifi capable devices, Adrien took Marinette by the hand and led her to the antique upright piano that they kept in the sitting room. 

"No-" Marinette said as her eyes landed on the sheet music. "Adrien, did you really?"

"Of course, My Lady. I'll admit I was a bit rusty, but I am quite proud of how this song turned out." With that, Adrien sat on the piano bench, patting the space beside him for Marinette. 

Once she was seated, she felt Adrien take a deep breath, and then his fingers began gliding deftly across the keys. One would not have guessed that he was out of practice with the grace of his movements.

Marinette closed her eyes, listening to the rich tones of the song -the song he had composed for her- as it rang out through the parlor.

When his fingers finally ceased their dance, Marinette slowly opened her eyes, finding her husband's wide grin. 

"I love you," she blurted out, groaning as soon as the words left her mouth. 'Come on Marinette,' she thought. 'You're married to him; you're not still that mushy fourteen-year-old.'

Adrien just burst out laughing. "I love you too. Happy Mother's Day," he said, leaning forward and kissing her sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff inspired by the holiday. Also on Tumblr.


End file.
